Flirts and Coffee Beans
by AnimationNut
Summary: Spencer Reid was never one for fancy, over-priced coffee. But the local barista at the Vanilla Bean coffee shop has him going back for more. Written for the OC Challenge on CCOAC.


**I do not own Criminal Minds. Written for the OC Challenge on CCOAC. Review please!**

**Flirts and Coffee Beans**

He was back.

She had expected it, really. Ever since he first visited Vanilla Bean, the most popular coffee shop in Quantico, he became a regular customer. She wasn't sure if it was because he was attracted to her or because he found her amusing. Either way, he stopped drinking the cheap staff-room coffee and crossed town to visit and have a cup of their famous brew. A small smile flitted across her pale, heart-shaped face as she recalled their first encounter.

...

_Spencer Reid pushed open the wide glass door to Vanilla Bean. He glanced at the dark coloured round tables and rugs. One side was done up for avid readers, with squashy couches and chairs and a shelf of newspapers and magazines. On the other were dark brown, rectangular tables where you could work on your laptop or just spread out your textbooks and have a study-fest. At the back was a long, marble counter and leather stools. Multiple baristas were fulfilling orders, the hissing from the latte machines grating on his nerves._

_He didn't even know why he was there. Vanilla Bean was hip; according to Derek Morgan, he was the farthest thing from hip._

"_Hey, buddy, are you going inside or aren't you?" A burly man demanded as he shoved him impatiently. Spencer quickly stepped inside the warm building and hesitantly approached the counter. He started at the chalkboard-menu and blinked. There were so many fancy lattes and cappuccinos; he couldn't find the price for a regular coffee._

"_Good afternoon, sir. What can I get for you?"_

_Spencer jumped slightly. A barista with wavy red hair and chocolate brown eyes was staring at his dumbfounded expression in amusement. "Er...a coffee." _

_Geez . That was a stupid answer._

_The barista grinned. "You need to be a bit more specific than that, buddy."_

"_Well...a medium coffee with milk and sugar." Spencer added. "Nothing fancy."_

"_That's it?" The barista asked. "No Vanilla-Caramel Explosion latte? That's pretty popular right now."_

"_I think I'll stick to a regular coffee. If you have any, that is."_

_Her laughter was a snorting kind; loud and noticeable. Spencer flushed as she grabbed a take-out cup and filled it with coffee from the pot. "So, is this your first time here?"_

_Spencer winced. "Is it that obvious?"_

"_A bit. Although you look like you'll fit right in-all the intellects hang out here."_

_Spencer blinked. "Is that code for 'nerd hangout'?"_

_She laughed again. Spencer squinted at the glittering gold nametag pinned to her light brown uniform T-shirt. Tiffany Houston. "Nah. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a nerd; especially if you're a cute nerd."_

_She winked at him and he blushed. A warm Styrofoam cup was pressed into his hand. "Here you go. I hope to see you around, Brainiac."_

"_The name is Spencer. Spencer Reid."_

...

Tiffany grinned as Spencer walked up to the counter. "So, how about a Strawberry Surprise smoothie?"

Spencer arched an eyebrow. "You do smoothies as well?"

"We're adjusting to the times." She said with a shrug. "A lot of the intellects are drinking smoothies now. But in my opinion, nothing is like a strong cup of coffee."

"You know, I'm still trying to decide if you're replacing the frowned-upon term of 'nerd' with the more flattering term of 'intellect'."

Tiffany shook her head as she prepared his usual coffee. "Yeah, you are definitely a nerd."

Spencer rolled his eyes and settled down in his usual leather stool. He wasn't sure why he wasted his good money on over-priced coffee, but something about Tiffany interested him. Ever since he met her a few weeks ago, he continued coming in, specifically on the days she worked.

...yeah, he used his BAU power to sneak a peek at her schedule. Someone must have told her, because the next time he came in she teasingly called him a stalker and spiked his coffee with a packet of hot sauce from the deli bar. Karma had gotten him good that time.

The genius glanced around the nearly-empty coffee shop. "Where is everybody?"

Tiffany plucked a few cinnamon mints from the glass bowl on the counter and discretely dropped them into his coffee. "You're a little late today, Brainiac. The afternoon rush ended a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, we've had one heck of case this week. Some guy has been disembowelling teenage girls and ditching them along the Californian border. We got called in." Spencer sighed heavily and accepted the blue mug she handed him. Styrofoam cups had been abandoned a week ago; apparently, he was too cool for them.

Tiffany shuddered and scrubbed down the stained countertop with a worn blue rag. "I could never do what you do. Encountering mutilated bodies, having to get into the psycho's mind frame...I'm perfectly content serving caffeine to overly-stressed and irritated people."

"Living the dream," Spencer drawled as he took a sip of his coffee. A spicy and bitter sensation that he was not prepared for exploded on his tongue and he spewed it all over the marble countertop. Tiffany pressed a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. Spencer gingerly wiped his lips and glowered at her. "That was not funny."

"You should have seen your face!" Tiffany giggled. "It was priceless! Hey! Where're you going?"

"I get enough of this at work," Spencer muttered as he got up. "I don't need to be humiliated in a public place."

"Aw, I'm sorry! I was just joking around. Look, stay and I promise I'll give you a decent, non-tampered with cup of java. Please?" She shot him a pleading glance and he frowned warily at her.

"Fine, but no tricks." He took his seat and Tiffany quickly got him a regular cup of coffee. Spencer took a few sips to calm down.

Tiffany looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you'd get so upset over it...you know, after the whole hot sauce thing."

"Well, I deserved that one. I get pranked on enough at work and I just want a place where I can not worry about someone jumping out from behind a corner or nailing me with a water balloon."

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you just tell them?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't want them to think I'm being a party-pooper."

"I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it to them." Tiffany advised. "They are your friends, after all."

Spencer thought back to his childhood and instantly shuddered. Yes, perhaps if he told Derek how much it bothered him (and _why _it bothered him) he might let off. Just a little, of course. Derek wouldn't be Derek if he wasn't pulling one prank daily on the young genius. "I'll try that."

Tiffany cleaned up the counter and glanced at the clock. "Your lunch break is almost over and mine is about to start. You know, one day we'll have to do lunch when we're both free."

"Are...are you asking me out?" Spencer asked nervously, eyes wide.

Tiffany grinned slyly at him and tapped her manicured fingernails underneath his chin. "Maaaybe...or maybe I'm just asking you out to lunch as a friend. We'll just have to see how the day goes."

Then she leaned forwards and kissed him firmly. It lasted only a second, but Spencer could feel his mind reeling. Tiffany looked a bit startled herself, her pale cheeks flushing. "Wow...okay, I'm pretty sure it'll turn out to be a date. See you later, Brainiac."

She winked and waved goodbye before heading out for her lunch break, red hair swinging as she bobbed her head to a beat only she could hear. Spencer sat frozen in his, eyes triple his normal size and mouth slack.

...okay, maybe he had been _more _than just a little interested in her.

Spencer smiled widely. Derek would never believe this, but he would still tell him. After all, the older agent had been single for months now, and if Spencer could get a date before him, what was the world coming to? "Eat your heart out, Derek Morgan."

**...yeah...so, pretty sure Tiffany turned into a Mary-Sue without my permission. Sorry about that.**


End file.
